


Everything Money Can't Buy

by lasvegas_lights



Series: As We Fall [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, against a high up window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasvegas_lights/pseuds/lasvegas_lights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp for As We Fall. It's one year into Jensen and Jared's relationship. Jared wants to take things a step further but Jensen isn't making it easy for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Money Can't Buy

“You’re doing it again,” Jensen says without looking up from his magazine.

“Doing what?” Jared asks innocently from the other couch.

Jensen glances up at Jared “Staring at me,” Jared shrugs and Jensen rolls his eyes, closes his magazine and puts it to one side “Okay, out with it,”

“Out with what?” Jared’s playing obtuse, something Jensen doesn’t have much patience for.

“Whatever it is you want to talk to me about and don’t think I’ll like,” Jensen replies. He’s learnt every single facial expression of Jared’s over the last year, and can read Jared’s body language with ease.

Jared sags, “Okay...”

“You’re not going away again are you? You’ve only just got back from London,” Jensen complains. He accepts his boyfriend’s job means travelling quite a bit, doesn’t mean he has to like it. The house is too big and empty when it’s just him there.

Jared shakes his head slowly, “I was thinking...” Jared begins and Jensen snorts.

“Uh oh!”

Jared glares at Jensen and his interruption and continues, “Maybe it’s about time we got a joint bank account.”

Jensen blinks and says nothing for a long minute before finally speaking, “That’s a _really_ bad idea.”

“What? Why?”

“Maybe because you make, like, a million bucks an hour, and I make ten.”

“Exaggerate much? I don’t make a million an hour, and I know you make more than ten.”

“Fine!” Jensen crosses his arms, “But the point remains, you’re stinking rich and I’m not. Spending _your_ moneywould just be weird!”

Jared lets out a deep sigh. It’s late, and he’s kicking himself for bringing the conversation up when they’re both tired. “Can you just think about it please? We can talk it all over at dinner tomorrow.”

Jensen sighs just as deeply and nods in agreement, “Okay, but thinking about it and agreeing to it are not the same thing.”

“I know that!”

“That’s funny coming from the guy who brought home a _dog_ before I’d agreed to it.”

“You love Sadie, don’t deny it.” Jared pats the large cross-breed snoring beside him. Sadie wakes up and sniffs Jared’s hand, before dropping her head back down onto her paws, completely uninterested in the proceedings.

Jensen lifts both hands to his face and rubs his tired eyes. “Bed?”

“ _Bed_ bed? Or Bed?” Jared asks, adding a suggestive look to the latter bed.

Jensen raises an eyebrow. “What do you think?”  He says sarcastically.

Jared pouts, “Not even a blow job?”

Jensen looks at Jared, completely deadpan, “Not even if you paid me.”

Jared frowns, clearly not amused. “That’s never going to be funny you know.”

“Eh,” Jensen shrugs, “I amuse myself.” He pushes himself up to his feet and starts shuffling towards the stairs. Jared follows a moment later, turning off lights as he goes. He reaches Jensen at the foot of the staircase, rests his hands on Jensen’s waist, leads him up the stairs, and into their master bedroom suite.

 Once Jensen had moved in permanently, Jared had decided his bedroom was too small for the both of them, and had insisted on some renovations. The bathroom was expanded to include a giant bath that could fit them both in, a sink each, and a bigger shower. Whilst Jensen had insisted at the time that it was completely over extravagant to have such a large bathroom, now he complained when he had to stay anywhere without the space he was used to, plus he loved climbing into the shower with Jared and not having bruised elbows as a result. They regularly showered together, sliding hot wet hands over soapy skin, fucking against the cold tiles, and washing each other’s hair. He never thought he’d find himself doing something so intimate as washing a man’s hair, not in a million years. It’s just one more thing that’s changed about him since meeting Jared.

He drops down onto the end of the bed, and sighs wearily before yanking off his t-shirt. Jared disappears into the bathroom as Jensen pulls off his pants. He leaves both in a pile on the floor by his feet, too tired to do anything with them. Neither of them is particularly obsessive about being tidy, but they pretty much keep on top of the worst of the mess, and hire a cleaner when they are both too busy.

They pass each other as Jensen enters the bathroom, smelling Jared’s minty toothpaste breath as he walks back into the bedroom. He brushes his own teeth, gargles some mouthwash, and then joins Jared in bed. The giant king-size bed was another addition after Jensen moved in. Not that they ever use all the bed, Jared‘s a snuggler, and curls around Jensen every night, whether Jensen likes it or not.

 Jared’s playing with his blackberry in bed when Jensen joins him. Jensen has no idea if he’s checking emails or playing solitaire, either way it doesn’t matter. He plucks it out of Jared’s hands and reaches across Jared to put it on his nightstand.

“Hey!” Jared cries.

“Sleep” Jensen replies firmly. He claps his hands and the room’s lights switch off, plunging them into darkness.

“Who are you? My mother?”

Jensen doesn’t reply, although he has a smart come back on the tip of his tongue. He buries under the covers and turns onto his side.  His feet feel cold until Jared shifts onto his side and slides his feet between Jensen’s. His arm curls around Jensen’s waist and pulls them together tightly. Jared burrows his head into the back of Jensen’s neck, and Jensen shivers at Jared’s warm breath against his skin.

“Are you thinking about it?” Jared asks after a long silence.

Jensen groans, so close to sleep. “Jay! Not now,” he mumbles

“You have no problem with me paying for a luxury vacation, or spending five hundred dollars on dinner at Le Gavroche.”

Jensen turns until he’s facing Jared, “That was five hundred bucks? From now on, I want to see the bill before you pull out your Amex.”

“What?” Jared’s not careless with money, but he likes to have a good time. He can afford the best of what’s on offer, so he doesn’t see why he should have anything less.

“Look,” Jensen sighs, “When I was _working_ I earned enough money to enjoy nice things. I had a nice car and a nice penthouse apartment...and then I lost it all. I spent hours working on my feet in a busy diner, working for peanuts, living in a motel where I had to double lock the door and sleep with one eye open.”

“Thanks for _that_ reminder,” Jared says dryly.

“Point is, it’s not so easy for me to spend money anymore, especially when it’s someone else’s money which I haven’t earned.”

“I get that.”

“Do you?” Jensen asks. “You haven’t ever had to go without anything. I work with families, parents who don’t _eat_ so their sick children can; a husband who works three jobs, just so his wife can get treatment”

Jared swallows and stares up at the ceiling. He might have built the Jay centre, but he has nothing to do with the day to day running of it. That’s all down to Jensen, and he’s never really met any of the families Jensen helps. It’s hard for him to realise there’s a part of Jensen’s life he’ll never understand, even though he’s responsible for creating the opportunity. They don’t speak for a good few minutes, Jared too caught up in his own thoughts.

“Maybe...” he says finally.

“Yeah?” Jensen asks, his voice almost a whisper.

“Just...forget about the money side of it. It’s not about how much money we both make, or what we spend it on. It’s about two people coming together, trusting each other, and making a commitment”

Jensen snorts, “Well, that sounds an awful lot like marriage, and the only way you’ll ever get me to agree to that is if you actually manage to suck my brains out through my dick.”

Jared rolls his eyes, “Just go to sleep.”

“ _Finally!_ ” Jensen groans, turns back over, and closes his eyes. He feels Jared shift behind him, trying to find a comfortable position, then nothing. 

 

**************

 

Jensen wakes up to an empty bed, but that’s nothing new. Jensen’s never been an early riser like his boyfriend, and he has the day off work, which always means a long lie in. As usual, he finds the coffee machine ready for him to press the right buttons, just the way Jared left it. 

He stares at the top of the line coffee maker, and the frighteningly expensive coffee being poured into his favourite mug. He thinks about their palatial house, with its giant master bedroom suite, swimming pool, and the five car garage that houses Jared’s Mercedes, Corvette, and Ford pick-up, as well as the BMW that he couldn’t stop Jared from buying for him.

He’s just a hypocrite. Lecturing Jared on not knowing what it’s like for people living on peanuts whilst he lives in luxury. He lets Jared buy him expensive dinners, and a car, and whatever else he needs, but doesn’t want to share the money or spend it himself? It’s almost like nothing’s changed between them and Jared’s buying him things in return for sex. It took a long time to stop seeing Jared as a client and Jensen doesn’t want to go back to that, doesn’t want to feel like a kept man or god forbid exactly what Sandy had accused him off: a live-in prostitute, holding onto the maxim  ‘take all the gifts you can before they realise they prefer their nice normal vanilla life’ there to be used whenever the client wants sex. The only way it can work between them is if they are complete equals.

He leaves his freshly made coffee and picks up the phone, dialling Jared’s office from memory. It rings twice before an answer.

“Good morning, Mr Padalecki’s office, how can I help you?” Sandy’s voice greets him cheerfully. Since getting together with Jared, he’s gotten to know Sandy a lot better, and vice versa, their first meeting and its consequences all but forgotten.

“Hey Sands, it’s me. Is he free?”

“Sorry Jensen, he’s got a finance meeting till eleven.”

“Lucky him,” Jensen replies dryly. “After that?”

“I can move things around and get him a long lunch, if that’s what you’re after?”

“Perfect...just…”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t tell him I’m coming, okay? I want it to be a surprise.” Jensen can picture the grin on Sandy’s face.

“Sir, yes Sir” Sandy hangs up and Jensen does the same. He gulps down his black coffee and starts to get ready for lunch.

He arrives at the office just before eleven, parking in the underground parking lot and making his way up in the elevator to the top floor. He doesn’t come to the office much, so the only person he recognises is Sandy, walking down the corridor towards him, a pile of folders under her arm. She struggles with them and Jensen quickly takes them off her hands.

“Thanks,” She smiles. “Got to take them to be filed,” She explains.

“Just show me the way.” Sandy points to an office to his left, and he nods and makes his way there, Sandy following beside him. They drop the files off and Jensen ignores the looks he gets from the women behind the desks. He might not know most people who work with Jared, but they all know who he is. Jared often came home with stories Sandy’s told him about things she’s heard in the coffee room about them. Some of the gossip she’s heard is so outrageous it makes Jensen blush, and he used to be a hooker!

“You two had a fight or something?” Sandy enquires, as they make their way back to Jared’s office

Jensen raises an eyebrow, “Why would you say that?”

Sandy’s lip curls, “Maybe because, in the year you’ve been together, you’ve _rarely_ asked for time with Jared during the day. You making up for something?”

“We’re not fighting,” Jensen reassures her.

“Promise?” Sandy’s eyes shine with a seriousness he’s never seen before.

“Promise,” Jensen replies, his voice firm and honest.

“Good.” Her whole body relaxes and she smiles softly. She opens Jared’s office door and Jensen steps inside. Sandy glances at the clock on the way in before speaking “He’ll be back in the next five minutes. I have to warn you though; meeting with his accountants is Jared’s _least_ favourite job.”

“That’s okay, I’m sure I can think of a couple of things to cheer him up” Jensen grins and Sandy turns red.

 “I’ll make sure you aren’t disturbed then.”

Sandy closes the door behind her and leaves Jensen alone. He’s always liked Jared’s office. It suits his boyfriend’s personality so well. Warm, comfortable, and with an amazing view of the city due to its floor to ceiling windows.

He makes himself comfortable in Jared’s leather desk chair. He spins it around until its back is to the door and stares out the window. He’s almost too engrossed in the view outside, and it takes him a second to realise the office door behind him has opened and closed.

“Err, hello?” Jared says.

Jensen spins the chair around and smiles, “Hey.”

“Jen?” Jared’s noticeably stressed expression fades away when he sees Jensen. “What are you doing here?”

Jensen looks around the room, “You mean this isn’t Matt Damon’s office?”

“Ha ha,” Jared rolls his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“I was doing some thinking this morning,” Jensen explains, resting his hands on Jared’s desk.

“About…?”

“Yeah,” Jensen answers.

“Good,” Jared nods. “Because I've done some thinking too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I had a _lot_ of time to think during the finance meeting.”

Jensen chuckles, a picture forming in his head of Jared completely bored out of his mind, and a table full of accountants whose voices send you to sleep. “And what exactly were you thinking?”

Jared breathes in, “A compromise”

Jensen tilts his head to one side, “Continue.”

“We keep our own bank accounts, but also open a joint account. We each put some money  in it each month, and use that money for everyday stuff, food, bills, whatever...what do you think?”

Jensen says nothing for a long time, and Jared begins to worry that Jensen thinks it’s an even worse suggestion than the first.

“I like it.”

“I just think....wait, you like it?” It takes a moment for Jared to get over the shock.

“Yeah,” Jensen stands up. He grips the back of the chair and pushes it out of the way.

“Good, I’ll get Sandy to book the next available appointment with the bank manager so we can sort things out, and I’ll…”

“Jared?” Jensen interrupts before Jared gets too excited. Jared’s mouth slams shut and he looks up at Jensen sheepishly. “Get over here,” Jensen orders.

“Why?” Jared asks suspiciously.

“I have a present for you,” Jensen dips his hand into his pocket and pulls out a bottle as Jared walks over to him. He hands it over to Jared.

Jared’s eyes widen, “Flavoured?”

Jensen takes two steps backwards and leans against the window. His eyelids lower and he pouts just slightly, the effect making him look like sex on legs. “I want you to fuck me against the window.” He’s always blunt about he wants, and how he wants it. He used to hate clients who wanted something kinky, but could barely mutter the word _fuck._

Jared’s jaw drops, “Say that again?”

Jensen raises an eyebrow, “Did I stutter?” He makes sure Jared’s eyes are following him when he lifts his hands to his shirt and slowly undoes his buttons, teasing Jared with inch after inch of the bare skin being revealed underneath. He bites his lips, and watches as Jared licks _his_. Jared gives in and steps up into Jensen’s personal space, pressing Jensen back into the window. He grips the collar of Jensen’s shirt and yanks it down, letting it drop onto the carpet at their feet.

“You’re a tease,” Jared growls.

Jensen leans forward and presses a slow kiss to Jared’s neck, his lips travelling up the taut skin to Jared’s ear. “You like to be teased,” he whispers, and flicks his tongue over Jared’s earlobe.  Jared groans and snaps back into action, reaching for Jensen’s jeans. He pushes them off as fast as humanly possible. A remarkable achievement, seeing as they’re pressed together so tightly.

“What about…”

“Sandy’s guarding the door,” Jensen answers Jared’s question before he can even finish.

Jared grins in reply, his hands sliding down Jensen’s sides and over his ass. “Turn around,” he says, his voice low but commanding. Jensen does as he’s told, turning in Jared’s embrace, and gasping as his warm skin presses hard against cold glass.

“Fuck,” Jensen grunts. He moans impatiently as he feels Jared undress behind him. “Take your time, why don’t you?”

“Shhh,” Jared hushes him. “I’m in charge now.” Jared knows what Jensen wants, what he needs, and Jensen’s happy to relinquish all control to him. Jared knows that right now, Jensen just needs to be fucked. No foreplay, just a hard, fast fuck, and Jared isn’t averse to that at all.

They’d been doing this long before they actually got together, and they know each other’s kinks, sensitive spots, and what makes the other scream, which usually leads to mind blowing sex every single time. Jared picks up the bottle of lube he left on the edge of his desk, and Jensen can hear the sound of the liquid being squeezed into Jared’s hand. He shivers at the first cold touch of lubed fingers between his cheeks. “Spread your legs,” Jared orders and Jensen obeys without a word, widening his stance as much as possible. He’s breathing hard against the glass and it mists up with condensation. He lets out a long low groan when the first finger breeches his hole and pushes straight in without hesitation. “Like that?” Jared asks.

“Yessss!” Jensen hisses, and pushes back against the finger.  Jared stops him with a firm hand on his back, forcing him back against the window. Jared pulls his finger out, and then pushes it back in, hard. Jensen cries out, pleasure coursing through his body. He gasps at the feel of a second finger joining the first, scissoring inside him and brushing against his prostate.

“Now... _please”_ Jensen begs, and Jared’s always found it hard to say no Jensen. He pulls his fingers out, Jensen whimpering at the loss. He coats his cock in the leftover lube and presses himself up against Jensen. He guides his cock towards Jensen’s hole and pushes inside, inch by tortuously slow inch. Jared stops once he’s fully inside Jensen, and lets out a long sigh of pleasure. “I love you...love how you feel around me,” he murmurs into Jensen’s ear.

“Fuck me,” Jensen says, and Jared complies.  He grips Jensen’s hips, his fingers digging into his skin hard enough that Jensen expects bruises to appear by tomorrow. It’s not the first time he’s been marked by Jared , and he know it won’t be the last.

“Enjoying the view?” Jared says as he pulls out just as slowly as he entered Jensen, and then slams back in hard. Jensen looks out of the window, his gaze drawn to the people milling about down below, with no idea about what’s happening above them.

Originally, both of them had spent so much time hiding their sexual relationship, and it’s still new for them to be so blatant about it. Anyone could look up and see them. For Jensen, it just makes him hotter and harder, knowing that he’s on display to anyone who might look up and see him, spread-eagled against the glass, his hips jerking forwards with the force of Jared’s thrusts. Knowing that no one can mistake the fact that he’s being taken by the man standing behind him, and loving every minute of it. Precome from his cock leaves wet trails on the glass as he’s manhandled by Jared, who uses one foot to kick his legs even wider so that he can thrust deeper into Jensen.

“Yes!” Jensen cries as Jared speeds up his thrusting, pushing in and out again with quick sharp movements, his cock brushing against Jensen’s prostate with every thrust.

“Love you so much,” Jared starts speaking, though Jensen has no idea how he has enough brain cells spare for full sentences. “Fuck...I want…” He stops to suck in a deep breath. It’s hard to keep up the rhythm with them both standing, but Jared does his best, pushing into Jensen as hard as possible, just the way Jensen likes it. Jensen is so hot and tight around him that he’s not going to last much longer. “I want the house to be yours too...I want ...you on the deeds…say yesss.” He manages to get out, as he reaches around and manages to get his hand around Jensen’s cock. He can’t do much more than squeeze as Jensen fucks up and down into his hand, but it’s enough.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Jensen’s body arches back into Jared, his whole body tensing. His eyes slam shut as he comes, spurting streams across the window. Jared continues to fuck into him, until Jensen squeezes tight around his cock.

“Fuck yes!” He thrusts in as deeply as he can and lets go, coming hard inside Jensen’s body. Jared slumps against Jensen, who leans his whole body on the glass. They say nothing for a long time as they catch their breath. Jared starts to get too heavy and Jensen pushes back, hoping Jared gets the message.

He hisses when Jared pulls out of him. “Was I too rough?” Jared asks in concern, replacing his cock with his fingers to check Jensen’s hole.

“No,” Jensen reassures him, brushing Jared’s hand away. “Not too hard, I promise.” He turns and faces Jared, to make sure he knows Jensen is telling the truth. Jared nods and sits down in his chair. He pats his thigh and motions for Jensen to join him, and Jensen walks over on wobbly legs. He straddles Jared’s thighs and makes himself as comfortable as possible, never easy to do when every muscle aches, and he can still feel Jared’s come inside him, slowly leaking out. Jared wraps his arms around Jensen’s waist and strokes Jensen’s skin softly. His face breaks into a wide grin as he recovers.

Jensen eyes Jared suspiciously, “What are you smiling at?”

“You said yes.”

“Huh?”

“After meeting with the bank manager, we’re going to find a notary and you get put on the house deeds”

Jensen rolls his eyes, “You tricked me into saying yes. I’ll agree to anything during sex.”

“Yes,” Jared nods. “Which is why I’ll be proposing next time,” he half jokes.

Jensen smirks but says nothing in reply. Jared grin grows wider, and he pushes forward to catch Jensen’s lips in a lazy kiss. “We should get cleaned up and dressed.” Jensen suggests “We’ve still got time to grab some lunch.”

Jared nods. His eyes move past Jensen and he shakes his head at the sight of the window. He reaches across to the intercom and presses the button. “Hey Sands...we’re gonna need some window cleaner in here.”

“What? Why....oh! Ewwww!” Sandy replies, and Jared and Jensen burst into laughter. Jared turns off the intercom and looks up at Jensen. His smile dies away “You sure about all this? Now’s the time to back out if you’re not.”

Jensen runs his fingers through Jared’s hair, “I’m not backing out, not now.” The _not ever_ hangs unspoken in the air.


End file.
